


The Little Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Park Jimin, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko-Jin, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Le Request:Hey! I have a request about it a innocent omega going into heat for the first time and the alpha that helps him is his bully. At the end the alpha will mate him. Thank you! Also can you describe the omega as a small and fragile boy and the alpha as a cold person. When Calum (the alpha) finds Jimin (the omega) in the forest in pain he comes to realization that Jimin is his mate and that he should help and protect him from all costs.-Request filled.-When little omega Jimin goes through his first heat, he is found and discovered by Calum, his bully and tormentor who then helps the little omega out...~





	The Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that I had completed for someone on Wattpad and I decided to bring it on over here. I hope you enjoy ^-^. Mistakes are mine.. The nasty little fuking buggers....

Author's Note: This was requested. I wasn't quite sure how I was gonna do this because er <.> I had a err. And this probably isn't how you wanted it but...I hope you still enjoy it...~Please forgive me if there are any mistakes >_< Nasty little buggers.

#I'materriblewriterandperson #butidon'treallycare  
#iamtrash

-

"It hurts so bad..."

Laying up against a tree trunk with his legs pulled closely up to his chest, hugging his knees and trembling ever so much was young Jimin. He bit his lip nervously as his cheeks gotten even more flushed.

His small little ears twitched and his tail wrapped itself around his waist, squeezing firmly as if providing a small sense of comfort but that wasn't enough to help comfort him today. He whimpered softly as a slow moving tear went down his right, flushing cheek.

He was in his first heat.

And it was more painful than anything he'd experience before. See, Jimin was the smallest out of the other omegas at his school. He was only 4'11 and was the only one with whiskers. Not all omegas had whiskers so that somewhat made him special. His face was getting hotter and so was the pain that was pulsating deep inside of him.

He'd heard about what most of the omegas in his school went through when they were in heat. Most were fortunate to have a alpha mate to help take care of them but Jimin was not so lucky. Due to his slight difference, he was picked at and mostly avoided because of his features. He also had orange eyes when most omegas either had green or blue eyes. It was the small differences that made the biggest impact.

Then to top it all off, he was being bullied by an alpha who went by the name of Calum. Calum was the most popular alpha within the whole school. Many wanted to be him and others want to be...y'know, be in bed with him. He was 6'1 and had a huge height difference over Jimin like everyone else. He had a smirk that literally sent chills down Jimin's spine and sent him to the bathroom, struggling to hold back tears from the torture that was being placed opon him for being different.

Jimin steadily rocked back and forth as if it would help soothe the pain he was feeling but the pain just gotten worse, leading him to let out a small cry though it came out more of a squeak than it did a cry. His tail tighten even more around his waist but it helped none.

One more thing about Calum...Jimin had a major crush on him. A crush that he knew that would never be acknowledged. Calum took joy and pleasure at seeing him suffer but yet Jimin still liked him. Maybe it was because of his features like the sharp, keen green cat-like eyes. Or from the strong muscles that would flex against the tight confines of the t-shirts that he wore or was it from the way he held a high air of authority. Jimin didn't know. He was crushing on his tormentor. Someone who would taunt and tease at him everyday...

His whiskers twitched as he then laid down on his side, quivering and shaking as the symptoms of his heat gotten worser. It felt like his blood was boiling against his skin and his insides were on fire. They did say the first heat was the very worse, especially when you didn't have a mate to help assist you through it. Jimin let out small mewls and whimpers as his eyes teared up and he shook even more from pain.

-

Walking through the forest, his hands shoved into his tight black pants was Calum. He grumbled bitterly as he kicked at a branch that happened to be lying on the ground. He hadn't seen much of Jimin today, it sorta pissed him off that he didn't see the little omega.

He wanted to see Jimin so that he could enjoy tormenting him but at the same time...he just wanted to be nearby him. In all honesty, he was curshing on him. Though he picked and teased at him, he just couldn't help but think about the small and somewhat fragile boy.

From his unique whiskers to his pretty orange cat-like eyes, he was one of a kind and that's what Calum wanted - the one of a kind omega.

As he continued his walk, he paused when he heard a soft whimpering sound. His ears twitched at the sound, moving back in intrigue. That's when he caught onto an rather... saccharine smell. It was sugary smelling...

Before he could acknowledge it, his legs were moving without his notice in the direction of the smell, his tail whipping back and fro at the wonderously sweet smell and when the smell got thicker, the closer he gotten until finally he stopped.

His eyes widen when he saw where the smell was coming from or more like, who it was coming from.

Curled up in a ball with his tail wrapped tightly around his waist as his cheeks and face were a flushing red was little Jimin. He was trembling and shaking with tears escaping down from his eyes.

Calum immediately rushed and crouched down beside him and looked at the trembling boy's body nervously.

'He's in heat...no wonder...'

He leaned forward, having to lean on the palms of his hands as he gotten closer to the trembling body and nuzzled his face up against it. Jimin let out a soft mewl before he lifted his head, his face all red and sweaty from pain. "C-Calum?"He stuttered out, looking away as if he was embarassed.

Calum tilted his head at him as he noticed the quivering boy's appearance. He was wearing a oversized white buttoned down shirt where the sleeves were hanging downward and it looked to be more of a dress shirt than it looked of a t-shirt. Strange.

"Are you alright?" He asked, slowly moving his hand towards the still shaking boy who looked at him with innocence in his eyes as Calum gently placed his hand underneath his chin, feeling the warm heat that was being emitted from him.

"I-I'm fine..."Jimin murmured but his words weren't as true as he tried to make them sound. His body temp was getting hotter to the point Calum could feel it emitting off his skin.

"Jimin...let me help you...I hate to see you like this..."was the words the Calum finally spoke which made Jimin's eyes widen in surprise as he swallowed hard.

"B-But I thought you..."But before Jimin could finish his sentence, Calum leaned forward and quickly captured his lips with his own. Jimin let out a muffled mewl which Calum silenced as his tongue pressed lightly against his lips, as if to ask for entrance. Jimin allowed his tongue to swarm his mouth. His own interlocked with the intruding one, swirling and twirling around it.

As they kissed, Calum wrapped his arms around the small fragile boy, leaning back only to pull him into his lap where they continued to kiss without missing a beat.

Finally, they pulled away for air and Jimin looked into Calum's eyes, teary-eyed.

"C-Calum-san..."

"I...I don't want anyone else taking you..."He softly whispered, looking into the teary eyes before leaning down beside Jimin's ear and gently nipping at it. "I want you all to myself...It'll kill me to see someone else take you...let me be your first..."

Jimin's heart fluttered in surprise at the confession. Jimin's already flushed red cheeks gotten redder as he could feel Calum pressing up against him, making him let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around his neck, feel Calum lap and lick at his already oversensitive skin.

"Ca-Calum-san!"He suddenly cried out when he felt something wrap around his twitching cock that was already aching to be touched. Combined with that, he could feel the warm and firm hands of Calum-san slipping up underneath his oversized shirt to fondle at his nipples which made his eyes roll and made him let out a timid moan.

"I'll be gentle...I promise..."

Jimin felt like his body was going to burst into flames if not melt in Calum's arms if he didn't release soon. That's when he felt something hard pressing up against his twitching cock that was oozing thick droplets of pre-come.

"Pleaseee Calum-san~"Jimin moaned, saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth. Calum lightly smirked before he adjusted the position as to where Jimin was directly on his bulge.

Soon Calum undid his pants to reveal his very large and very big cock which made Jimin's eyes widen in shock. But Calum tilted his head lightly at Jimin, holding his palm up to Jimin's mouth as he watched spit dribbled and made a small pool his hand. He then used it to lubricate his cock. In the process, he'd managed to get rid over the oversized t-shirt, fully revealing Jimin's small fragile body to him.

Jimin let out a small whimper when he felt the very tip of Calum's cock pressing against his entrance even though omega's naturally lubricated their entrances, the thought of his rather large member entering him was a bit scary. But before he could do anything else, Calum pressed in which made his grip that he had around Calum's neck tighten in shock.

"Aaaahhh...~"He moaned softly, feeling every driving inch being plunged into him. His barrier was slightly struggling to accomadate his size but in the end, it was fully inside of him. He let out a gasp when he felt it pressing directly against his spot. That's when Calum placed his hands on Jimin's small hips and slowly lifted him up and down, groaning at the tight feeling as Jimin's barrier clenched around him each time he slid down on him.

"C-Calum-san!"Jimin cried out, his face red and flushed from pleasure. Calum's eyes were halfway closed, pleasure swarming his senses as he held Jimin close to his chest, moaning and whispering sweet words into his ear which was driving Jimin crazy with pleasure. Tears went down his face from the battering sensation of his spot being hit with each thrust that was being made inside of him.

Soon he just couldn't take it anymore.

'C-Calum-san! I'm go-gonna...'But before Jimin could finish his sentence, he arched his back in Calum's arms crying out as he released hard, his come hitting and painting his pale stomach milky white.

"Oh god I'm close..."Calum groaned out as he then started to thrust with his own strength which sent stars behind Jimin's eyes as Calum groaned loudly and shot his hips upward, burying himself deeper inside of him before releasing deep within the cavern of his barrier.

After a good few moments, Calum slipped out of him, his semen leaking free as Jimin shivered and laid up against Calum's strong chest. Calum smiled lightly as he looked down at the now sleepy omega.

"I love you Calu...Calum-san..."Jimin sleepily murmured and Calum lightly smiled, snuggling the sleepy omega close to him as he too felt tired.

"I love you too my little omega...~"And after he said this, he let out a soft sigh before leaning back against the oak tree and falling asleep with the little omega in his arms.

-

The End.

 


End file.
